


The Fourth Dimension: Fever Dream/Darkmilk

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: Sarah Jane has been in space many times before, and on many different spacecrafts/spaceships. None quite like this one, though. A series of experimental one-shots, with a different character (not necessarily within this show) accompanying Sarah Jane in each. Cue uneven plots, odd endings, and of course, the utterly bizarre.This story: It appears to be Opposite Day...





	The Fourth Dimension: Fever Dream/Darkmilk

‘Seemed to be some kind of transmat beam. Nothing serious, by the looks of it.’  
Sarah Jane and Clyde climbed to their feet. It was nothing short of the typical spacecraft interior, often depicted in sixties science-fiction films. Sarah Jane didn’t like this. Clyde, on the other hand, was a little too enthusiastic. He shot towards a panel of flashing buttons.   
‘Oh, what do these do?’  
‘Don’t touch, Clyde,’ Sarah Jane hissed.   
Depending on one’s perspective, Rani may have been more ideal in this situation. Silver, grey, and blue walls.   
‘Anyone home, do you think?’ Clyde asked, hands in his pockets.   
Good question. There hadn’t been anything such as a warning - not even from Mr Smith. Sarah Jane had just started to break the surface on that Industrial Extortions report, while Clyde was in the depths of revision, when...this happened.   
Voices. A little further on. The crew, Sarah Jane presumed.   
‘Through this door, I think.’  
Sarah Jane and Clyde approached a single blue door, which slid open.   
‘Hello?’  
Three figures, all dressed in long pink button dresses, turned. A moment passed.   
‘Goodbye,’ one said, and the figures all turned back.   
Sarah Jane paused, a little stunned.  
‘I’m sorry, you couldn’t possibly tell me where we are?’  
The figures didn’t look at her and Clyde, instead walking towards another door, and exiting.   
Charming.  
‘What’s their problem?’ asked Clyde.   
Time to find out, Sarah Jane thought. She headed for the other door, sliding it open with rather surprising ease. Clyde followed.   
There they were, the figures. Still with their backs turned. Still wearing that strange attire.   
‘Excuse me,’ Sarah Jane called.   
The figures didn’t move. She stumbled, as someone bumped into her and grunted.   
‘Excuse me, I-‘  
‘No.’  
The one who had just passed Sarah Jane looked at her and Clyde. They pulled up their dress. The other three did not.   
‘What’s your problem?’ asked Clyde. ‘Sarah Jane only wanted to know where we are.’  
‘Well, why didn’t she ask?’  
‘I did.’  
The figure looked between Sarah Jane and Clyde.   
‘Ask louder, then.’  
Sarah Jane sighed.   
‘Look, will you please just-‘  
The figure turned away. Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.   
‘Or don’t.’  
The figure turned towards her, smiling. Sarah Jane glanced at Clyde, who seemed to share her bafflement.   
‘Oh, so now-‘  
Sarah Jane hushed Clyde.   
‘I suppose you want to know where you are?’ the figure asked.   
‘Yeah, that’s what-‘  
Sarah Jane grasped his arm. She paused.   
‘No.’  
The figure nodded.   
‘Darkmilk: Delta Five Carbonara Melon-ball Four.’  
Clyde snorted. Frankly, Sarah Jane was struggling to suppress the same reaction.   
‘Don’t tell me any more.’  
The figure approached her.   
‘It’s our home,’ they said. ‘Has been for about the last forty Moon years.’  
‘Moon years?’ Clyde asked.   
The figure looked at him.   
‘No, light years.’  
Hm. Sarcasm framed as...whatever this was.  
‘Tnaw uoy fi, evael uoy pleh nac ew.’  
Sarah Jane blinked.   
‘I’m sorry?’  
‘Evael uoy pleh. Thgil eht otni.’  
Sarah Jane and Clyde exchanged a look.   
‘Gniyas m’I tahw tuo krow uoy ecno.’  
Oh, how Sarah Jane could have used Mr Smith right now. She sighed.   
‘What...aren’t you saying?’  
‘Work it out.’  
This wasn’t going to turn out to be a dream, or something, was it? A fever dream? If not, how long would they be here for? The figure smiled.   
‘For you’ve got all night.’

End


End file.
